


cules and madridistas

by chelseagirl98



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has super powers and the cules and madridistas are in war in Spain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

Spain is separated by two groups the cules and the madridistas, there are other groups as well but none as powerful as the cules and the madridistas. The cules are based in Barcelona while the madridistas are based in Madrid, they are in war with each other. Sounds like a normal gang war right? The difference is that the cules and the madridistas both have supernatural abilities.

Iker was a madridista he had been his whole life and he practically gave up everything to fight for the madridista's cause. Not a very good cause now that he thinks about it because all they were fighting for was to show the cules that they are better then them. Iker has won and lost plenty of battles but he still feels like something is not right. Iker liked the madridista's secret hide out the bernabeu everyone was like one big family here. "hey fire boy quick team talk" Cristiano called over, Iker did not like his nickname and he did not like his power all it ever does is destroys everything. As Iker walks into the meeting room he see's Sergio standing waiting to speak. Everyone knows that Sergio is Iker's best friend and the guy that can fly and never shuts up about it. " guys, while I was spying on those cules they were acting stranger then normal so I think that they are hiding something." Sergio then looks really proud of himself as he steps down Cristiano shoves him "what the hell was that I thought that you said this was important?!" Just as Iker was about to step in Gareth comes running in saying that James is seeing something. Cristiano quickly goes from being angry to being scared as he runs past Gareth leaving the others to walk. When Iker gets there Cris is stroking James hair mumbling in his ear. James looks up before explaining that he saw the madridistas fighting the cules at the nou camp.

Sergio was first to celebrate saying that he knew something was going to happen. Before Iker got everyone set up and came up with a plan. They would split up taking different areas Cris who had super strength would take on Leo who had telekinesis. Gerard and Andres who had mind control and invisibility would be together and Marcelo who is a siren would have the best chance of taking them. Gareth who has super speed would go after Xavi who had laser eyes. James would stay with a radio and update them if he had any more visions and the others were just going to fight random cules. Sergio would take Iker to where he thought the cules was hiding something.

They waited for everyone to get into place and to start fighting before Sergio flew Iker in. To Iker To felt Iker it felt like ages walking around in there until Sergio stoped at a bolted door. Iker knew what to do he melted the bolt and carefully pushed the door open. What they found was not what they was expecting. There was a young man sleeping on a bed, the room appeared to be his bedroom. To Iker he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen but to Sergio this was a waste of time. "WAKE UP" Sergio shouted at the boy. The boy shot up and looked scared "whhhooooo are you?" He whispered Sergio looked unimpressed and picked him up. The boy instantly started kicking and hitting Sergio trying to get him to put him down. Sergio then looked impatiently at Iker before reminding him that they had to go. That's how they left Sergio flying holding the captured boy with Iker running behind them shooting fire at any cules running after them.

When they got back to the bernabeu Sergio put the boy in a room locking the boy in there. About ten minutes later the others were back. "who the fuck is screaming for help and kicking that door?" Cristiano shot Iker a look while Sergio answered his question. " we have no clue, either the cules were holding him prisoner or he was very precious to the cules." Sergio grinned as he answered when Cris suggested that they try interrogating the boy. That's how Iker ended up in a room with Cristiano holding the boy warning him that if he moves he can easily crush him and Sergio questioning the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"what's your name?" This was the tenth time Sergio had asked the boy that but the boy was refusing to talk. Iker stared pleadingly at the boy knowing that bad things would happen If he didn't talk. Sergio sighed and nodded at Cristiano, Cris then began crushing the boy until he cried out. Iker got up at this stage and walked over "please, I don't want you to get any more hurt, tell us your name." The boy looked at Iker before muttering Cesc. Sergio bounded over at this point. " louder please" Cesc looked Iker straight in the eyes while saying "Francesc Fabregas but people call me Cesc." Sergio grinned "so Cesc how do you know the cules?" Cesc looked confused before asking "what's a cule?"

It took Sergio ages to describe all of the history and what's happened before Cesc answered "they help me I have this strange thing and they help me control it I am like their brother." Now Iker was interested strange thing, what could that be? Sergio beat Iker to asking the question though and all Iker could do was eagerly wait for an answer."you said about others having powers, well I am no different it's just my power Is hard to control. I have power over the sun and moon." The interview ended after that, they were all too shocked to continue and thought it was best to call a meeting. When they described the interview the rest of their team mates seemed to be just as shocked as them until Marcelo spoke up "guys we need to get rid of him, the cules are going to want him back and they are probably going to come and get him." Everybody seemed to agree but Iker wanted to see Cesc more he didn't just want him to leave and then for Iker to never see him again.

Sergio laughed before replying "we can't give him back, he Is the cules greatest weapon we should try to make him fight for us he could be very useful." The meeting turned into a debate with a lot of shouting and arguing. Everybody seems busy so Iker decides to sneak off, maybe see if Cesc is up for having a chat. "Cesc, are you there?" Iker whispers through the bars to Cesc's cell. "where else would I be?" Iker laughs at Cesc's response before saying "I'm Iker, Iker Casillas I am a madridista and I have the power of fire." It stays silent for a moment before Iker sees Cesc's chocolate eyes appear gazing into his. " Why am I here Iker?" Iker gulps he has no clue what he should tell Cesc " how did you become cule? "Cesc laughs for a moment before replying that he isn't cule they were just helping him to control his powers and giving him somewhere to live. Iker is about to reply when Cris screams for him to come back. Cesc then disappears hiding from Iker again.

When Iker returns the argument has become a lot more serious with the majority agreeing that Cesc should die. Cristiano nods at Iker before announcing that the gang is going to vote. Iker, James and Sergio are the only ones to vote that they train Cesc while the others vote that Cesc should be executed. Iker shouts, pleads and begs that they keep Cesc alive. The others question him time and time again but of course he would never tell them that Cesc makes him feel warm and fluttery in a good way. They finally agree and Iker sighs in relief. As he makes his way back to Cesc he hears a scream and recognises the voice begging. Cesc. Iker sprints down the hall and outside where he finds everyone attacking Cesc. He can hear his screams and only imagine the pain from getting attacked from a group with super powers.

Iker tries he uses his own power of fire on his fellow madridistas, hurts his own brothers. But none of that matters as long as Cesc is ok. There was just too many and Iker nearly gave up hope when James screamed for everyone to stop. James does not scream and shout he just doesn't so this immediately caught everyone's attention and made them stop. Iker runs to Cesc who is crumpled on the floor barely conscious and heavily bleeding. As Iker gently strokes Cesc's hair, Cesc lets out a whimper worrying Iker even more. "i have had a vision, Cesc will not destroy the madridistas but he will make us. Cesc is enough to end this with the cules and enough to make our lives better, he will become one of our brothers." Everyone looked shocked for a moment before staring at Cesc. Iker growled at them and once Cris and Sergio helped to get rid of crowd they took Cesc to the medical bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Cules pov

The madridistas attacked them, it was unprovoked which was odd since normally it was the cules doing the attacking. Gerard was working his normal guard shift with Andres when that cule Marcelo arrived. It was an interesting battle with both of them fighting for an advantage. They were just standing there chatting when Marcelo snuck up behind them Gerard heard the singing first and he felt frozen he could not move. Marcelo tied Andres up first giving Gerard time to focus and use his mind control. After that it was switching between Marcelo keeping him frozen and him ordering Marcelo around.

While Marcelo was in control after about twenty minutes of fighting he just ran. Of course Gerard left him, he was still woozy and decided to untie Andres instead. Once all of the madridistas had left the cules took a look at damage control. Leo, Gerard, Andres and Xavi were checking up on injuries and damages. Most had been burned, apparently they had heard screaming and ran towards the sound. When Iker burned them, they saw Iker, Sergio and somebody that they did not recognise fleeing the building. This confused Gerard even more what could they have wanted, why did they come this far and then just leave.

The four of them had tried to work it out, but failed Gerard then asked Leo, Xavi and Andres for their parts of the key so he could visit Cesc. They gave their keys over but not without Leo scoffing at him. " why do you continue to lust after Cesc when you have mind control, just force him!" Xavi and Andres laughed at Leo while Gerard glares at him. As he walks to Cesc's room he really thinks about himself and Cesc. 

When Gerard was a child and in training to become a cule Cesc arrived. They were both the same age and the cules did not want Cesc to feel like a prisoner so they let Gerard and Leo visit Cesc on a regular basis. Cesc's family had given him to the cules when they learned of his powers, Cesc had nearly killed them and had no control. When Cesc was a teenager he had gotten very bored of sitting in a room with occasional visits so he escaped. He ran to England and joined the gunners a power group over there. Gerard's not exactly sure what happened over there but the cules were angry and after years of tracking Cesc. They captured him and brought him back. Cesc had changed when Gerard saw him again he was a lot more grown up. That's when Gerard realised that he was in love with Cesc. He didn't just want Cesc sexually he wanted a relationship. One day he would tell Cesc.

When Gerard got to the locked door he was shocked the bolt was melted and someone had kicked the door in. He finished a quick look around before realising that Cesc wasn't here. Gerard panicked then, the madridistas had taken Cesc and probably hurting him. Gerard ran he had to find either Leo, Xavi or Andres they would know what to do.

Xavi was pissed when Gerard told him that Cesc had been kidnapped. Gerard said that they would probably random him back but did not seem so sure and was trying to convince himself. Leo thought that they would try to make Cesc a madridista while Andres thought that Cesc was doomed and that they were going to kill him. Xavi knew how valuable Cesc was and the madridistas cannot just steal their property so an invasion was the only way forward. They had to take Cesc back.

The next morning the cules were ready, it was early in the morning when they all made their way over to the madridistas. Gerard was practically leading the attack as they all broke in. Only to find the madridistas waiting for them, Cristiano grinned at them his eyes lit up as he said too late then chaos broke out.


	4. Chapter 4

They had to take Cesc to Isco, Isco was their doctor with the power to heal. Cris went to pick Cesc up but Cesc flinched and whimpered so Iker picked him up instead. While carrying Cesc, Iker found himself growling at any madridistas close to them while Cesc nestled against Iker's chest. It only took Isco a minute to heal Cesc but although he was healed Isco explained to Iker that Cesc may act nervously and that he was not in a good emotional place. Iker then took Cesc back to his room and left him there, telling Cesc that no one would bother him here and that he had to go.

Iker then made sure to lock the door, after all Cesc was still a prisoner. Iker was then met by Cristiano "you and Cesc are leaving now" Iker went to talk but Cristiano carried on instead. " the cules will come for Cesc, James saw it. So you, Cesc, Sergio and James have to leave go somewhere safe. You should see Raul and Guti they will help train Cesc. But don't go there first Pep is watching them and will know. I will send someone to take care of Pep for us." Iker was shocked, him and Cesc going is fine, Iker could protect Cesc just fine. James's powers were useful but he was defenseless meaning someone else to watch over and Sergio, who would trust him! Sergio is immature and would only annoy Iker the whole time.

Cris then goes back to the common room grabs Sergio then heads to James's room. "James come on, your going with Iker and Sergio to help protect Cesc." Cris says while James looks shocked. " but Cris, I never go on field tasks, and what about you?" Cris looks upset for a moment before replying " The cules are coming, someone has to lead the defense. It is not safe for you James, they could take you and will probably take me. Protect Cesc, bring him back he will help to get me and the other madridistas out then this will all be over. Please just go." James only nods this time agreeing to go for Cris. " right everyone take Gareth with you for extra back up and my friend will be here any minute to take you guys he will help you and go with you.

Cris, Iker, Sergio, James and Gareth then went to Iker's room to collect Cesc. Cesc was asleep on the bed when Iker walked over to him and gently tapped him. Cesc jumped and looked startled for a moment before screaming for everyone to have mercy on him. Iker managed to calm him down and a minute later Cris's friend popped in. He literally popped in, appeared out of no where. Cris introduced his friend to be Mesut Ozil who has the power to transport himself and anything he touches to different locations. Mesut recognized Iker, Sergio and Gareth saying that he was once a madridista but left to join the gunners. Iker, Sergio and Gareth all then felt embarrassed about not remembering Mesut.

Cris gave Mesut instructions to take them to England and to not stay in the same place for too long. Mesut then took them all holding hands with Cesc still trembling. Cris was lonely for a moment since his boyfriend and all of his best friends had left. But he had no time for that he prepared the rest of the madridistas. They slept early since he knew the cules would be arriving early. Sure enough the next morning they were up early waiting and the cules arrived. Xavi looked pissed as he landed in front of Cristiano, Cris could not help but smile knowing that they were too late and he told them exactly that.


	5. Chapter 5

Cesc was clutching Iker with a death grip. Travelling to a different location was not how Iker was expecting it to be, he was expecting to travel through some tunnel with flashing lights or something. Instead it was like blinking they were one place then suddenly somewhere else. Iker had no clue where they were actually. Mesut smiled before announcing they were at the gooners hide out the emirates. Suddenly the death grip was gone and Cesc seemed mesmerized. Mesut caught on to this and explained to the others that Cesc was once a gunner. Cesc started to wonder off, Iker was about to call him back when Sergio rugby tackled him instead. Cesc then started screaming and begging for Sergio to leave him. This caused the rest of the gunners to appear hearing the screaming. Then they were both suddenly floating, Cesc still screaming for help while Sergio flys out of the stream.

" Keep him there Alexis, MESUT who are these people?" Mesut blushes for a moment before explaining that they are his friends who the cules are hunting. Unfortunately the man does not seem impressed. He then turns to Iker " I am Per head of the gunners and you can stay for one day that's it. Please get your team together and to stop arguing." Per then walks away leaving Alexis to tell Sergio to catch Cesc when he suddenly turns off his anti gravity powers. Cesc falls but Sergio listens and catches him. 

Mesut then leads them to an empty room saying that he will arrange somewhere else for tomorrow. There are three beds and five of them. James says he is sleeping on the floor tonight and that he would never get in bed with anyone else. Sergio says he will sleep with Cesc to make sure he doesn't escape. But Cesc starts shaking and seems nervous so Iker asks Cesc who he wouldn't mind sharing a bed with. Cesc looks nervous and Iker is praying that Cesc will pick him luckily Cesc does causing Sergio to pout. They leave Gareth with Cesc while the others decide to explore the emirates. James suggested it and Sergio agreed Iker was mainly going to make sure Sergio didn't screw anything up.

Meanwhile with Per and Alexis  
" that was definitely Cesc Fabregas, I am sure of it." Alexis is not so sure Cesc was sort of a legend or myth with the gunners. Alexis knew that Cesc had supposedly joined when he was young and that Thierry had taken to him. Cesc was also in charge of the gunners for a while and had amazing powers but never used them. He was then kidnapped by the cules and never seen again. Personally Alexis did not believe the legend but Per was convinced that Cesc was the screaming man. " one thing to do better call Thierry.".

With Iker, James and Sergio  
" this is a cool museum they have here." James said looking at all the objects. "why do they have a museum here, what's the point?" Iker muttered. "look its Cesc!" Iker turned looking but could not see Cesc anywhere " shut up Sergio" Sergio huffed before pointing to a statue." Iker was shocked he knew that Cesc was here but he must have been amazing to have a statue made. James suddenly groans causing Iker and Sergio to whip round seeing James on the floor. Sergio muttered that he must be having a vision, James then shot up saying that Cesc was in danger.

With Cesc and Gareth  
It was not entertaining at all for Cesc, he was just sitting in a room staring at the wall while his guard was flipping through a magazine. Suddenly the door burst open making Cesc pale since Thierry Henry walked in. "hello Cesc" Thierry went to approach him but Gareth was faster standing in front of Cesc blocking him. Thierry frowned at this saying that he does not like it when people get in his way. Gareth then fell to the floor unconscious. With a power that can make anyone unconscious in seconds who would ever beat Thierry Cesc thinks. Thierry then grins at Cesc "you know Cesc Petr has the power to turn off others powers in a certain area, so now I can truly have you without worrying how your powers would react." 

Cesc gulps at this, since he first arrived Thierry said that Cesc was his and no one else's. Thierry always wanted Cesc for sex but they had only kissed because Thierry was worried about how his powers would react. Cesc was unsure if he was happy or sad at this information. No matter what it was going to happen no one says no to Thierry. Although Cesc served Thierry he loved him as well one of his only loves. Thierry stormed over to Cesc grabbing his arm and hauling him up when Sergio burst in. "let him fucking go now!" Thierry smiled he loved challenges because no one would beat him and he moved away from Cesc. Sergio flew over Thierry to Cesc's side Thierry was giving Sergio hope he loved to play with his victims. Iker suddenly burst into the room and jumped on Thierry's back. If Thierry can't see them then he can't send them to sleep. James runs on in next dragging Gareth over to them. Mesut then bounces in as Iker declares that he has gotten the blindfold on. They all join hands and bounce out the last that Cesc hears from Thierry is him shouting for Cesc.

When Cesc looks around he has no clue where he is. Mesut explains that they are in Liverpool specifically Anfield home of the scousers. They are met straight away by Steven Gerrard leader of the scousers he explains that they can stay as long as they like since his boyfriend was a madridista and was always talking about how nice they all were to him. Cesc pouts, he liked the emirates, the gunners, Thierry. The others thank Steven as he shows them to a room. This room has five beds so he won't have to sleep with Iker after all.

Thierry, Leo, Gerard, David and now Iker these are the only people that Cesc has truely loved in his life. Thierry was first, Cesc was young and Thierry was his first boyfriend. He loved him and may still love him after all he was excited when he saw Thierry, scared but excited. Leo was next, Cesc had kissed Thierry and knew what he was doing he was feeling lonely and Leo always visited him. They started seeing each other and Cesc found himself dreaming of running into the sunset with Leo. Xavi had walked in on them kissing once he was horrified and banned Leo from visiting ever again. Leo used to sit outside the door and whisper to Cesc but Andres caught him and Cesc was beaten. That was the last time he had seen Leo. Gerard became Cesc's only friend and Cesc found himself wanting to kiss Gerard as well. But he never did, never told Gerard because of what happened with Leo. Cesc would have gone crazy with no one visiting him. Next was a man called David Villa, he could grant wishes and was assigned to guard Cesc after Cesc tried to escape. David was not strict and was friendly with Cesc. They wet out for a while but David left the cules and Cesc never saw him again. Now Cesc found himself in love with Iker. He seemed nice and had rescued Cesc, he even out smarted Thierry.

Cesc was left with the one that could see the future this time as the others went to find some dinner for them. He seemed nice enough and was not one of the ones to start beating Cesc. The flying one came in, Sergio maybe. He looked happy babbling about the scousers inviting them all to a feast type thing. He then grabs Cesc's arm making him wince remembering Sergio hitting him over and over again.

The scousers seem nice enough Cesc is sat beside Iker and Sergio. Steven is chatting happily with Iker whip Cesc watches when suddenly a man comes running in yelling for Steven to get away from them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, I know I have not uploaded in a while. But Merry Christmas.

Iker's pov  
Steven seemed like a nice guy, he was chatting to me and I was chatting back, the scousers were nice people. Sergio was behaving, Gareth was cracking the jokes, Mesut seemed to be enjoying himself and they had even gotten James out of his shell. Cesc would not stop staring at me though and he didn't seem to be too happy. I had heard about Thierry Henry before and knew how to beat him. Cesc seemed upset that i had beaten him though. Suddenly a man came running in shouting at Steven to get away from us. Xabi. Straight away I recognise him and remember when he used to be a madridista but he left for Germany a while ago. He left on good terms and we were all friends.

Cesc's pov  
" Steven, you need to get away from them, the cules are hunting them and are on their way." Steven immediately gets up and looks at Iker in anger. " you lead the cules to us, they are powerful and I'm not sure if the scousers can beat them." Iker goes to explain but Xabi cuts him off " they followed a tracking chip in their prisoners neck". Shit I curse, so I am the one that lead them here. Iker goes pale for a moment while James just gasps. Daniel one of the scousers then lunges at me but Sergio gets there first easily hitting him. 

It looks like a war is about to break out when Steven suddenly jumped up. " Stop, Xabi thanks for the information its great to see you again." Steven is grinning like a mad man while Xabi blushes. " Anyway you madridistas need to go but before you do, let our doctor remove the chip from your friends neck. Ah crap, no no no no no. But I still ended up going on that bloody operating table.

Meanwhile with the cules

They had nearly all of the cules, they were all locked up, with guards. They quickly realised that Gareth, James, Iker and Sergio was missing so Xavi simply got the tracker and said that they was going on a trip. So Gerard, Leo, Xavi and Andres set off to Liverpool to find Cesc.


	7. chapter 7

Iker's pov

Cesc looked nervous on that operating table, Steven explains that normally they would give Cesc time to recover and take their time. But since the cules are coming they need to go fast. A scouser called Jordan is going to perform the procedure. Jordan quickly puts Cesc under anaesthetic and begins. James, Sergio, Gareth and Mesut are all present since straight after they are leaving. About half way through there's screams. Xabi runs in saying that four of them have arrived. Steven laughs " Only four who cares?" Xabi then explains that the rest of them have just turned up out of nowhere. Iker gulps this is bad someone must have a similar power to Mesut's but much stronger to move a whole team. Steven nods tells Jordan to hurry and sends Daniel in to guard the room. " I have to go help my team, we will try to fend them off but get out of here as soon as possible." Sergio nods and they all thank him. 

Jordan then announces that he is just stitching Cesc up but he will remain asleep for a while. " so where we off to Mesut?" Says James worryingly. Mesut then looks nervous before explaining that he did not set anything else up yet. Daniel then steps in explaing that he had a friend who used to be a scouser. Raheem, he is with a team called Manchester city they could go there, they seem friendly there. Before they could even answer. Gerard and Leo barges in. " CESC what's wrong with him?" Gerard demands while Leo looks like he's going to kill them. Gareth quickly grabs Cesc then Mesut bounces them all out of there.

Upon arriving they are met with some of the Manchester city team. Daniel was right as they all seem happy to have them there. Vincent Kompany their leader introduces himself then takes them to their rooms. Cesc has his own room but Iker asks if they could move Cesc's bed into Iker's room as someone needs to watch him. Vincent just blinks before saying it's done. He then explains that he can just move items to where he wants by blinking. Iker carries Cesc and puts him in the bed before collapsing into his own bed to get some rest.

With the cules

The scousers were all beaten, not tied or captured they just left there beaten they would eventually wake up and be in great pain. Gerard was worried now, he saw Cesc unconscious, him and Leo had questioned the doctor and found that he had removed Cesc's chip. They then knocked the doctor out and went to tell the others. Xavi and Andres were pissed until they showed the others the cules newest member. A guy called Luis Suarez who could shapeshift into anyone he wants. They then explained that they could use his power to gain knowledge of where Cesc is and where they are heading to.

The next day with Iker

Iker woke up to Sergio poking him complaining that he is bored. Iker sighed before checking on Cesc to find him still asleep. Iker then asked Sergio what the others were doing. Sergio explained that Gareth was racing some guy called Kun who could also go super fast. James was chatting to some David guy and Mesut was eating breakfast. Iker sighed before saying that he wants breakfast. God help him but he left Sergio in charge of Cesc.

James pov

David Silva seemed nice he explained that he had the power to make things speed up like plant growth. James smiled and explained his own power. They were walking round the the gardens when someone jumped into David. Silva blushed and introduced James to David Villa his boyfriend. James gasped as he knew the name he used to be a cule. Silva then explained that Villa had the power to talk to people through their minds but was also trained to fight. Villa smiled he did not seem to recognize James. Then there was lots of shouting and people were grabbing James as he screamed.

Sergio's pov

Cesc was still sleeping so Sergio decided to wake him up. He tried poking him, tickling him and even hit Cesc a bit. Not that hard but hard enough to hopefully wake him up. Cesc carried on sleeping. Sergio was bent over Cesc when he heard the door open. Iker must have eaten really quickly. Suddenly Sergio could not move he was stuck in place. Wayne Rooney he recognized him straight away. Wayne grinned at him before calling out that he got two more.

Iker pov

Iker was eating with a lot of the Manchester City gang, he liked the conversation with them. Suddenly three men raced in two of them city guys but he instantly recognized David Villa. He charged at him until Raheem held him back. The two city city guys explained that the red devils were attacking they had taken James and Gareth. Iker cursed and tried to get out of Raheem's strong grip to get to Cesc and Sergio. But Vincent told Raheem to keep him there as I was safer for Iker rather then him running off alone in the middle of an attack. The red devils stormed the room and Raheem had to let him go to join the fight. Mesut quickly ran to Iker and bounced them to his room. No sign of Sergio or Cesc. When they bounced back Vincent explained that their boss must have told them to retreat since they all left.


	8. chapter 8

Iker's pov

Vincent had explained that the red devils were their closest rivals. They regularly attacked to try and show dominance. Mainly they were harmless, since getting a new boss they had changed. They focus on defending themselves a lot and kind of act as bounty hunters to keep other clubs happy. Mesut cursed and explained that the cules had probably asked them to track Cesc and last remaining madridistas down. 

Sergio's pov  
So things weren't looking great, everyone but Mesut and Iker was in a cell with son other guy. Cesc was still asleep. James asked the other guy who he was. Jamie Carragher he replied. Jamie then explained that he was a scouser before he got captured. That's what the red devils do they catch people, either people other teams ask for or people they think others will want. They was looking for a bidder for Jamie when one of the devils took a liking to him. They used to just tease and argue constantly, but that never stopped Gary from visiting him daily. Eventually it turned into a kind of romance. So the devils kept Jamie to keep Gary happy. Gary had begged them to release Jamie but they always refused.

Jamie then tells them not to worry they are in a power proof cage. But the red devils won't hurt them they will just trade or sell them to some other club. Gareth then frantically explains that the cules are after them and will likely kill them. James starts crying at this moaning about Cristiano.

Cristiano's pov  
Every last one of them locked up, the madridistas were down some of their best fighters. But at least he got Luka out before they came to go on his own mission. Iker and the others were their last hope. They were lucky that the cules had not killed them all yet. They were too busy hunting Cesc and its not like the madridistas were going anywhere. They has left Jordi and Ivan behind just in case. Cris knew what was coming if the others failed. They would all be given the option to join the cules or die. Many of the madridistas would choose death. Either way if the others failed the madridistas were history.

Gareth's pov  
Eventually some red devils came down mainly Rooney gloating to them. But then the last face that everyone expected to see turned up. Jose Mourinho. He was in charge of the madridistas for a while but it ended badly. At this point Cesc woke up and looked pretty confused to be in a prison. Before he could speak Mourinho laughed at them and explained that the cules was in negotiations with them. As Mourinho left another guy entered. Cesc looked surprised Robin? The Robin guy laughed " yeah it's me Cesc". Sergio then started questioning Robin on who he was. Robin answered that he was a friend of Cesc's. " Me and Cesc were gunners together. Back then I could not speak to him much because Thierry forbade it. I've always loved you Cesc, I know you feel the same way and now that Thierry's gone we can be together before the cules take you away." Sergio laughed saying that Cesc was obviously not interested.

Cesc looked at the floor as he explained that he was sorry but he did not feel the same way about Robin. Robin looked angry for a moment before laughing harshly and telling Cesc that he had no choice. At this Sergio yelled that he was going no where near Cesc. Robin then took out a gun saying that he was coming in to get Cesc out and if anyone tried anything he would shoot them. Robin then disappeared with Cesc.

Mesut's pov  
Iker was fuming and about to go before Vincent stopped him. Vincent explained that the red devils were powerful and had a powerful new boss who could make force fields. Iker then gritted his team as he hissed "Mourinho." Vincent looked surprised and asked Iker how he knew. Iker explained that Jose used to manage the madridistas but he was making bad decisions so he had to go. Iker then explained that he never liked Jose, Jose even stopped Iker from fighting and would make him stay behind to clean and do meaningless tasks. Iker nearly left the madridistas because of him but in the end Jose was kicked out. Iker then turns to me and says lets go, Vincent doesn't even have time to protest.

Cesc's pov  
Robin was all over me, kissing me. I tried to fight I tried to stop him but he wouldn't stop. By the time he forced his dick in my mouth I couldn't stop the tears.

Iker's pov  
Mesut had bounced them outside so that they could get a look at the place and come up with some kind of plan. Suddenly almost all of the red devils ran out straight at them. But they continued straight past them. So Mesut bounced them inside. I whispered for Mesut to try and find the others while I went after whoever was left. Mesut left and I carried on going until I came up to a big office. I barged in to find Mourinho, fire I through it at him straight away. He blocked with a force field them we really started getting into it all the hatred for each other came out. I wanted him dead and he wanted me dead.

Mesut's pov  
I went down the first set of stairs I could find since prisoners normally seemed to be kept downstairs out the way. As I turned the corner I ran straight into someone. Immediately I was worried as I'm never not that great in combat. He looked just as surprised and questioned who I was. I replied and told the truth he had already caught me. The man let out a sigh explaining that he was Gary and he had to bust someone out as well before the others came back. So we went down together. The others were thrilled to see us but I then noticed no Cesc. James then started yelling at us to get them out of there because they needed to rescue Cesc. Gary found the key and opened the door. The other guy in the cage hugged him. Gary apologised to him and said that the red devils had changed so they were leaving together. Sergio, James, Gareth and me left them to have their moment as we went looking for Cesc.

Iker's pov  
Me and Mourinho were evenly matched but neither of us were going to call it quits. Suddenly it went dark and got very cold, Mourinho used this distraction to run. I looked out the window the moon had come up in the middle of the day while the sun was gone. Cesc something must be wrong sp his powers must be acting up. I ran straight up the stairs screaming for Cesc. I heard screams from one of the rooms and found Cesc tied down naked while a man was sticking fingers into him. Cesc was screaming for help and crying begging the man to stop. The rage it was too much, the fire came exploding out and burned the man to death.

Cesc screamed louder, I quickly untied him and gave him a towel to put around himself. The others then came bursting into the room. They starting explaing how they met another devil who had stayed behind called Mata. He told them that he hated Mourinho and that back in London his ex team Chelsea would probably take them in. Mata explained how his old boyfriend some guy called Nando would definitely convince the others to let them in. Mesut bounced them back to London straight away.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aim to update this once a week.


End file.
